In some cold countries or areas, making ice sculpture and ice bricks outdoors is a popular way of entertainment. Lighting decorations can be placed within hollow ice sculpture works; accordingly, after turned on, the lighting decorations make the ice sculptures more fantastic and attractive. Such that the decorativeness of the ice sculptures is improved, and the ice sculptures become excellent decorations.
An invention patent entitled “Molding Mode for Making Hollow Ice Method of Use Thereof”, which has the patent number CN102230707A, discloses a method for making hollow ice sculptures using an inflated inner mold and a water injection outer mold.
In the production of the ice bricks in simple geometric shapes, people usually use the common tool that is not a dedicated mold, rather a simple container, such as a barrel shaped container, a box shaped container, and the like. Water is loaded into the container, and after the water is frozen into ice, the formed ice is taken out from the container, such that an ice brick in a certain geometric shape is prepared. However, since a non-dedicated tool is used to make the ice brick, the foregoing ice brick preparation approach has the following disadvantages: 1. it has difficulties to make a hollow ice brick; 2. after the water is frozen, the formed ice is stuck with the container, which makes it difficult to remove the ice brick from the container, and the container may be damaged when the ice brick is taken out therefrom; 3. the shape and size of the container are fixed, thus such tool can only be used to make the ice bricks always have the same shape and size, that is to say, the function of the tool is limited.